I Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way
by multifandomer
Summary: Phil confesses his feelings to Dan, but Dan rejects him. While at a party, Dan sees Phil flirting and gets a little jealous.


**Dan POV**

I was sitting in the living room, watching a rerun of a show I've seen many times before. I had nothing to do. I had been on Tumblr, and I didn't feel like going on Twitter right now. Phil and I were going to a friends house later for a small get together, but Phil had been in his room for most of the day, and when I went to find out why, I heard him pacing around his room, and when I knocked and asked if he was okay, he said he was fine and that he was busy. So here I was, sitting here, quoting the show word for word in my head, as I had bee for the past couple of hours.,

I sat there for half an hour longer before I heard movement in the hall. I turned my head just as Phil appeared at the door.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Sure. What about?" I asked. He came and sat on the sofa at the other end from me.

"Please don't hate me." He said.

"Okay." I said slowly, not quite understanding.

"Right. Okay. So." He stalled. "I…like you… as more than a friend." He said worriedly. I stared at him, processing the information. That must have been what he was doing in his room, psyching himself up to tell me. But that was a problem, because I don't like him that way. I only like him as a friend. That means I'm going to have to let him down gently, because I don't want to lose him as a friend. I sighed and looked at him.

"Listen, Phil. I… I don't… I mean, I like you, as a friend, a best friend, but that's all. I'm sorry. But of course, I still want to be friends. Best friends." I told him. He stared at me for a moment.

"Right, yeah. Sure. I understand. You don't like me like that, it's fine. Just forget I brought it up." He said, faking a smile, but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Phil." I said.

"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable." He said.

"No, you didn't. It's fine." I said.

"Right, well, um… I'm gonna go get dressed." He said, getting up from the sofa and walking back to his room. I stared at the place where he had just been, before putting my head in my hands. I just hope he's okay.

A couple of hours later and we were at our friend's house. There was about 30 people here altogether, a bit more crowded than I thought it would be. I was standing in the kitchen sipping my drink. I looked through the door as someone opened it to walk through, and I caught a glimpse of Phil talking to a pretty girl. The closer I looked, the more it looked like they were flirting. _Had he not told me a couple of hours ago that he liked me?_ Not that I care. I mean, I don't like him like that, and I told him that. So we can both move on with our lives, like he clearly is.

I walked into the living room, and I'm sure I saw Phil look over in the direction of the kitchen, before moving closer to the girl. He was saying something in her ear, but I couldn't see what exactly. I suddenly felt jealous. _But why? _Phil can flirt with who he likes, it's not like we are together. I don't even like him. _So then why am I feeling jealous? _This isn't a feeling I like. He was still saying something to her, and her hand moved up and down his arm. I had the overwhelming feeling to go over there and drag him away, but I have no reason to. I decided to busy myself with getting some food.

After putting some on a plate, and walking over to a chair, I noticed they were still together. Every time I looked away, I would find myself looking back over seconds later. I suddenly lost my appetite. I put the plate on the coffee table in front of me and stood up. Without thinking about what I was doing, my legs were guiding me over to Phil. He turned his head as I approached, but I didn't know what I was going to say.

"Uh, Phil? Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked him.

"Sure." He said, shouting slightly because of the music playing. "Excuse me." He said to the girl. She smiled and walked off. I walked outside into the cool air where it was quieter.

"So, what did you want?" He asked as if he hadn't just been flirting.

"Are you serious?" I asked him, raising my voice slightly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Not even 3 hours ago you told me you liked me, and then you're flirting with a random girl. Wow Phil, you move on pretty fast." I said annoyed.

"I thought you said you didn't like me like that." He said as more of a statement.

"I don't!" I shouted.

"Then why does it matter?" He asked calmly.

"Because, you said you liked me and then you go flirting with other people, and you shouldn't move on that fast Phil." I shouted.

"I still don't see the problem. It's not affecting you." He said, his voice still calm.

"Damn it Phil! I don't know why I care, okay? I don't. I just didn't like seeing you flirting with her." I told him.

"Did it give you a weird feeling inside?" He asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"Made you feel possessive?"

"Yes!"

"That's called jealousy, Dan. I know, because I felt it a lot with you when you went flirting with other people." He told me.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked.

"I don't know. Why would you be? Is there something you want to share?" He asked. I thought for a minute. Why would I be jealous? I had told him earlier that I didn't like him like that, but in all honesty, I hadn't actually thought about it. He had been my best friend for years. We did most things together. We would cook together, go shopping together, have movie marathons together, and stuff like that. We even live together! Thinking about it, when we watch movies together, we often end up cuddled up on the sofa together, sometimes even falling asleep cuddled up, and I loved those nights. And in the mornings when I would wake up with a blanket over me, and the sound of Phil singing a Muse song while he cooks us breakfast. We act just like a couple, and I wouldn't have it any other way. And it was then that I realised that maybe I do like Phil as more than a friend.

I looked up at Phil, meeting his gaze. He was looking at me expectantly. Slowly, a smile spread across my face.

"You know, I think I do like you as more than a friend." I told him. A smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"So alls I had to do was talk to a random person for you to realise that?" He asked. I laughed before realising what he said.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"I wasn't flirting with her Dan. I was just talking. But someone clearly didn't like that." He said chuckling.

"You were flirting. You were whispering things in her ear, and she was touching your arm." I said.

"She couldn't hear me properly over the music, and she was too short to reach my ear properly, so she had to reach up, and she was just balancing herself." He smiled.

"You were flirting." I told him.

"Not really." He said.

"_Not really? _That means you were flirting a little bit." I pointed out.

"Maybe a bit, but that was just because I thought that maybe you would see sense." He said.

"So you manipulated me." I accused.

"How did I do that?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You tried to make me jealous to get me to like you." I said.

"No, I was just talking and you got jealous on your own accord." He countered.

"You're lying." I said.

"Your mum's lying." He said back with a serious face. I tried to keep a straight face, but ended up laughing, making him laugh too. "So do you want to go back inside or go home?" He asked.

"How about we just go home?" I asked.

"That's fine by me." He said. We went inside and said bye to a few people, before going back outside.

"Come on then. Let's go." He said.

"One thing before we do." I said.

"What's tha–" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his in a short kiss.

"There. Now we can go." I smiled and started walking. I looked round to see he hadn't moved yet. I rolled my eyes and walked back over. "Come on." I said, grabbing his hand, lacing our fingers together, and dragging him down the road. He snapped out of it, moving to walk next to me, instead of being dragged behind. I saw him smile out the corner of my eye. He turned his head to face me, and I did the same. He connected our lips again quickly, before carrying on walking up the road.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :) This one turned out longer than expected, but oh well :D**

**Reviews are love, and I will give you a plate of home made brownies :D**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
